The present invention relates to a memory writing apparatus.
Conventional memory writing apparatuses employ various recording methods In magnetic recording method, a memory section formed by coating a carrier with a magnetic powder such as acicular Co-.gamma.Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 is generally employed and magnetized longitudinally within its plane or magnetized perpendicular to the plane of the memory section (i.e., perpendicular magnetization recording method). Another type of prior art apparatus employs an opto-magnetic recording method wherein the plane of a magnetic film has previously been magnetized in a predetermined direction and a laser beam is then applied to a position on the film where recording is to be effected to raise the temperature at said position, thereby inverting the direction of magnetization.
The conventional apparatuses that employ the above-described methods suffer, however, from the following problems. Since a part of the writing apparatus is in physical contact with the memory section, the memory section cannot stand use for a long period of time. Further, since a unit memory section is defined by a region comprising a number of atoms more than a certain value, achievement of higher density is restricted.